


Bitch.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blackmail, Blood, Dark fic, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex, Swearing, Violence, abuses, drug references, dub-con, references to past violent crimes, slight gore references, various criminal acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Song: You know what they do to guys like us in prison for MCR bingo, sexual extortion for dark bingo and Locked up for 50kinkyways. Prison AU. Gerard Way is a serial killer, frank's his new cell mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> AU in that the boys are not married.

Gerard POV  
　  
Most people locked up in prison tried to claim their innocence, Gerard had never done that, some people said it was because he was crazy, but they never said it to his face. Gerard liked to think the reason he didn't bother lying about it was because he wasn't the least bit ashamed of what he'd done. It would have been pointless anyway, his room had been full of evidence when the police came, jars filled with blood and chemicals to keep it from clotting, lined up by his paint brushes, next to his canvases. He did miss painting, it was probably one of the few things from the outside world he did miss, since he'd been locked up, locked away like an animal. For the most part he didn't really mind prison, he had a room, no one made him socialize, it was good. He'd been missing his brother, but the little shit was on his way here anyway. Gerard knew they wouldn't be allowed to share cells and he only hoped his name would protect Mikey for a little while before Gerard could get him properly protected. Gerard didn't hate being locked up, not really, but he wasn't sure how Mikey was going to cope, he liked going out all the time.   
　  
No one ever fucked with Gerard in here, he'd been on the news, even the guards were a little afraid of him. It made Gerard smile, no one had ever been afraid of him before he had even hurt them before. He wishes high school had been more like this, people keeping the fuck away from him, but then according to the shrink they make him see once a month, if he'd been left alone in high school he might not have snapped and started killing people after he dropped out of art college. That makes Gerard smile as well, because he snapped way before art college, they just haven't found the bodies or the paintings. His body count is the highest in this place and they're off by a good dozen or more. Without his paintings to remind him, the actual numbers get a little fuzzy. But he started back in high school, he can't really remember the face of the first man he killed, but he remembers the fear in his eyes and the smell of copper in the air, he remembers the painting, so different than a work in charcoal or oils and so perfect. When the therapist talks about college, about it being a trigger, Gerard just tunes out and thinks about how his early work compared to his later pieces.   
　  
He's been in a cell alone for the past two years, he scares everyone so much they keep him alone, but things are so overcrowded that when the bus arrives with the new prisoners today, he'll be getting a cell mate. He's not afraid, he still knows a thousand ways to make someone bleed and hurt without a knife, he might not have any canvas, but he could paint the walls and skin can be a canvas in itself, bright red blood against pale skin, if he needs to defend himself he will. So far he hasn't really needed to, but some skills you just never lose, he might not be the biggest, but he knows how to use what he has, knows how to inflict pain. He's heard other prisoners say they can see the killer in his eyes and he likes that idea, wishes he could sketch it, sharp pencil lines, an eye with the grim reaper in it, climbing out, but he isn't allowed anything as sharp as a pencil. They can keep him locked up in a cell, but they can't change what he is inside.   
　  
He waits in his cell, wanting to be here when the other man arrives, he wants to see if he'll have to prove himself against his cell mate, teach him not to fuck with Gerard. The man they bring could easily be dismissed, he's very short, a little thin in his new prison clothes, dyed black hair on the long side and face full of holes where he's had to take piercings out. His eyes are hard though, he's not terrified like most the new guys. Gerard is willing to bet a guy that small has had his fair share of fights, fighting to prove he won't take shit just because he's the smallest. Gerard thinks he's probably a scrapper, that it kept him safe enough on the outside, but it won't do much good in here.   
　  
"Frank Iero, meet your cell mate." The guard, Rick Smith smirks. He likes to fuck with the prisoners a little, but as far as Gerard has heard, he's never really broken any rules, not like some of the guards.  
　  
"Gerard Way." Rick points at him, like Frank Iero could possibly miss the guy laid out on the top bunk in this tiny room.  
　  
"And before you ask, yes it is the Gerard Way, serial killer. You've got to have heard of him, being a Jersey boy and all." Rick laughs, Gerard sees the recognition when it hits Frank, the flicker of fear in his eyes before he quickly masks it. A flicker is enough though, now he knows it's there he can work with it. He wonders if they gave him some punk from Jersey to room with on purpose, thinking the reminder of home would stop him from terrorizing his new cell mate. He's not sure what he plans to do with Frank yet, the options range from ignore him to splatter the cell walls with his blood, but he hasn't decided yet, Frank's kind of cute, it might be okay to keep him around just to have something pretty to look at. Gerard is a fan of pretty.  
　  
"I know who he is, I grew up like a block from him." Frank shrugs and he almost pulls off the unafraid air he's going for. Probably fools Rick, but Gerard's a predator, he has a six sense for fear and he can feel it coming from Frank even though he hides it well. Being able to hide fear well will help him survive in a place like this.  
　  
"Well you've got the next five years to get to know him." Rick says cheerily and Gerard thinks maybe Rick is the kind of guard who turns a blind eye to prisoners hurting each other.  
　  
"My brother here as well?" Gerard asks, ignoring Frank, even though he's a little curious about what he did to end up locked up in a cell, boredom makes him fucking nosy. He knows Rick isn't supposed to tell him stuff like that, but he knows he will, the guards like to keep him happy and calm.  
　  
"Mikey Way is in his cell. Looks like he's doing okay, de-toxing." Rick shrugs, no smirk, no mocking. He's sure the guards have heard how he feels about his brother, what he did to the only man ever stupid enough to hurt him while Gerard was around. There hadn't even been much of a body left when Gerard was done, flesh hacked away till he could see bone, they'd needed dental records to identify the man who got his baby brother hooked on coke.   
　  
"Who's he in with?" Gerard asks.  
　  
"Bob Bryar." Rick says softly. Bob is a big fucker, dangerous. Gerard knows for a fact he's inside for beating four men to death with a pool cue. If he remembers right, the men had been armed, guns or knives, he isn't sure, but it hadn't mattered anyway, he'd beat them all to a pulp in some bar, he'd still been hitting them even though they were long dead when the cops showed up. Gerard can imagine the feel of the cue in his hand, slick with blood, the walls, his body, everything would have been splattered with blood. He thinks it must have been beautiful, but he's not sure about a guy like that being around Mikey and he plans to go visit him, give Bob a warning.  
　  
Rick leaves and Frank's nerves start to show a little, even more so when Gerard stands up, but as pretty as Frank is, he's not a priority right now. Mikey is, so he heads right past Iero and out the cell. He knows where Bob's cell is, it's not too far from his own. He doesn't bother knocking on the open door like he's seen other inmates do, he just walks in. Bob's sprawled out on the bottom bunk, Mikey is putting all his prison issue shit away. He turns when he hears Gerard walk in and seconds later he has his arms full of Mikey. He holds on tight, they haven't hugged since before his arrests, Mikey had visited, but there was always a wall of glass between them. Mikey is shaking a little, but Gerard doesn't think it's from fear, more the drugs leaving his system. He could get Mikey coke in here, but he doesn't want him getting wrapped up in dealers, he's warning them all to stay the fuck away. Mikey doesn't have the longest stretch, if Gerard can help it he'll get clean, stay safe and get out. It won't be easy though, Mikey's pretty, tallish, long limbs, big eyes, hair kind of blonde right now. Keeping men away from him will be hell, his reputation won't be enough, he knows that. He needs to get Mikey more protection. He looks over his brother’s shoulder at Bob, he's watching them, one eyebrow raised.  
　  
"Bryar, I see you've met my little brother." Gerard lets himself smile, he knows it looks fucking creepy if he tries.  
　  
"In for stabbing a trick, not what I expected from a Way." Bob shrugs. Gerard really wishes he could kill Mikey's boyfriend over and over again for getting him strung out and then sending him to turn tricks to get money for drugs. Once he was gone, Mikey was still addicted and kept turning tricks. He knows Mikey almost killed some guy, a customer, but he doesn't know why yet, they haven't had the chance to talk about it.  
　  
"Well, we both like knives." Gerard points out.  
　  
"True enough." Bob nods.  
　  
"I'll kill anyone who touches him, it's not like I'm getting out, so another life on my sentence won't mean shit." Gerard throws out casually.   
　  
"I don't plan to hurt him, Way. He's done nothing to piss me off. But pretty boy like him, even with who you are? He's prey in a place like this. You’re going to be fighting a damn lot, so it'll probably be best if you do kill whoever goes after him first, send a message not to fuck with him." Bob says casually.  
　  
"He gets hurt in this cell I'll kill you as well, if you’re here when he was hurt or not." Gerard warns. He feels Mikey tense in his arms, like he's worried they might fight. He's always worried Gerard will get hurt, even though he knows he's taken on bigger, stronger men than himself and won before.   
　  
"You want me to protect him, Way? I won't do it for free, but I figure if we both have his back, he'll be pretty safe. I doubt anyone’s stupid enough to risk pissing us both off." Bob says softly and Gerard can guess the price, but he needs to be sure.  
　  
"You want him to be your bitch in exchange for protection, in and out of this cell?" Gerard asks and Mikey's head lifts up from his chest, he doesn't look afraid, which is good. He can't protect Mikey all the time and his reputation might not be enough to protect Mikey the way it protects him. If people know Mikey's Bob's bitch and Gerard's brother, he'll be safer.  
　  
"Sounds fair to me." Bob nods.  
　  
Gerard looks Mikey in the eye, wanting to make sure he's okay with this deal.  
　  
"Nothing I haven't done before." Mikey shrugs and Gerard hugs him a little tighter.  
　  
"You don't hurt him. You treat him well or I'll kill you." Gerard swears.  
　  
"I'm not into pain, he'll be fine." Bob promises. Gerard stays with them a while, sitting on Mikey's bunk with him, watching his hands shake, he'll never regret killing that piece of shit, but sometimes he wishes he had done it slower.   
　  
He doesn't see his own cell mate again till after dinner. Frank wonders into the cell with a split lip and bruised knuckles. Looks like he is the scrapper Gerard guessed him to be. He rushes to the sink, washing the blood away quickly, it's a shame really, he'd looked even prettier with a bloody lip, but then maybe Frank has heard about his thing for blood. When he got arrested and people had heard he kept the blood of his victims a lot of people had assumed he was some kind of nut job who thought he was a vampire. He doesn't drink blood, never has; he likes the way it looks, not the way it tastes. When Frank twists, lifting his shirt to look in the mirror Gerard can see the bruises, at some point, Frank will lose a fight, Gerard wonders how broken they'll leave him.  
　  
"If your ribs feel broken get a guard to take you to the nurse. If you die in the night because your lung gets punctured they'll try and blame me and I don't feel like being thrown in solitary." Gerard says casually.   
　  
"I'm fine, just bruised." Frank shrugs.  
　  
"You sure?" He asks, he can see tattoos on Frank's stomach, chest and hips, he wants to get a better view, he likes tattoos on other people even though he doesn't really like needles himself. He's got the urge to strip Frank bare and explore, it's been a long time since he's been with anyone. He hasn't been with anyone in prison and before, he had spent his nights hunting, not hooking up, it's been a very long time since he even wanted to hook up.   
　  
"I'm sure. You’re staring, are you going to take a swing at me too?" Frank asks, sounding weary as he drops his shirt, turning to face where Gerard is sat.  
　  
"I don't beat people up, not much for hitting either. I like knives, blood, and I'm not planning on killing you and ending up in solitary. My brother just got here, I'm not getting locked away where I can't protect him." Gerard shrugs.  
　  
"I guess he'll be pretty safe, once people know he's your brother." Frank looks away, he's clearly afraid, on edge around Gerard.  
　  
"He'll be safe, he has me and his cell mate has his back as well. Anyone lays a hand on Mikey, they'll regret it. Those bruises you have? If Bob saw them on Mikey or I did, well they might live to regret it or they might just die." He doesn't think Bob's one for slow torture, but he can inflict plenty of pain, more brute force than Gerard's violent artistry, but still, whatever works to keep Mikey safe.  
　  
"He's lucky to have you." Frank says softly, holding his hand under the cold tap to try and help with the swelling.  
　  
"You sound like you wish you had protection." Gerard says casually. He's never offered anyone protection before, he has Mikey to worry about, even though Bob will be helping with that for a price.   
"I guess, maybe. I can fight, but I know I'll get tired or I'll already be hurt or there'll be too many of them and I'll lose." Frank shrugs.  
　  
"Protection doesn't come for free." Gerard points out.  
　  
"I know that." Frank looks pale.  
　  
"Think you've got what it takes to pay?" It's been such a long time and Frank is so very pretty, he'll end up ruined, completely broken without some protection.  
　  
"I don't know. I've, ah, done stuff before. But this would be different, right? Being someone’s bitch isn't the same as being someone’s lover." Frank turns the tap off and dries his hand off.  
　  
"No it's not the same, but it doesn't have to be bad. All depends on who you’re getting protection from. Pretty thing like you, some men will want to break you apart, just for the sake of seeing something beautiful broken; ruined." Gerard watches Frank pale further at that, but Gerard is only telling him the truth, it might not be kind to scare him, but really it's better that he knows the truth. Gerard has been here a while, he knows how this place works, Frank doesn't. Gerard also knows how a predator’s mind works, he doesn't think Frank is, he doesn't seem like a killer to Gerard.  
　  
"I like pretty things, I'm an artist, I wouldn't destroy you, Frank, but I won't do anything for free." Gerard shrugs.  
　  
"What would you want?" Frank asks, stepping closer, which is a good sign that he's going to say yes.  
　  
"What do you think?" Gerard smirks.  
　  
"Sex? I, um, guessed sex, but I mean like people like different things. So I didn't know what you might want and I heard about the blood thing, you only said you wouldn't destroy me, not hurt me." Frank rambles, he looks so nervous it's kind of adorable. Gerard doesn't think he's found anything adorable since Mikey was a kid. Well he still sees him as a kid now, but he's not a cute kid anymore most the time. Gerard loves him, but right now Mikey is a junkie, in jail for hooking. Gerard plans to get him back on his feet, back to the man he'd been, would have been before his fuck wit of a boyfriend got him messed up.  
　  
"I won't hurt you much. But I like it rough. Have you been with a man before, Frank?" Gerard asks, if Frank’s in here for hooking or something Gerard will have to be careful unless he wants to catch something.   
　  
"Like once or twice, fooled around a bit. I'm not sure if I'm good or anything, but I'll do stuff." Frank’s actually blushing, it makes him look way too adorable to be locked up in prison. He thinks Frank had known what could happen to a guy like him in prison. Pretty even with all the ink, a fighter, but small. He's a target and Gerard isn't a good enough man not to extort what he wants from Frank. He's letting Bob be paid in sexual extortion in order to keep his brother safe. Life in prison is different, things work differently in here. On the outside world, he killed Mikey's boyfriend for mistreating him, but in here, he's made a deal with Bob, he's letting him have his brother.  
　  
"Don't worry about your experience. I'll show you what I like. Now tell me what you did to get locked up in a cell with someone like me." Gerard wants to know what he's working with.  
　  
"I beat up my step-father, I put him in the hospital. He hit my Mom, like a lot. I just couldn't keep letting him do that." Frank sighs.  
　  
"You know you should have killed him. Make sure he couldn't ever go near her again. I respect what you did Frank, but you didn't go far enough. Next time you’re in a situation like that you need to think more carefully." Gerard has always kept calm when he was with a victim, he bets Frank was all fiery rage, it's far from an unpleasant thought.  
　  
"He won't hurt her again." Frank says firmly.  
　  
"You might scare him off for a while, but you’re locked up in prison, in a cell where you can't hurt him and a lot of women stay with the men who hit them. She might take him back. You won't be in here forever Frank, when you get out, you should really think about getting rid of him for good, I can teach you how. You might not even get caught." Gerard kind of likes Frank so far, so he wants to teach him a lesson, help him out.  
　  
"Gerard, he won't hurt her again. I paralysed him, broke his spine, they say he won't ever walk again. He can't use his hands all that well either, I stomped on them a lot." Frank says softly, but without shame and Gerard feels a flicker of respect for the smaller man.  
　  
"I think we're going to get along just fine, Frank. Now come here." Gerard sits himself on the bottom bunk and Frank wonders over.   
　  
"Get on your knees." Gerard orders, spreading his thighs, sure Frank will catch on to what it is he wants.   
　  
Frank does, going to his knees between Gerard's thighs, hands going for Gerard's zipper. He pauses, hesitating and looks up at Gerard's face, like he's looking for reassurances. Gerard nods, giving Frank permission to unzip him. Gerard doesn't touch Frank till the other man has pulled Gerard's dick out, one hand firm around the base. He fists a hand in Frank's long hair, looking into his wide eyes, a mixture of fear and bravery. He looks very young, innocent almost and for the first time, Gerard thinks to ask just how old Frank is.  
　  
"How old are you?" Gerard asks, he doesn't think the answer will stop him, Frank's grown up enough to be in here, to beat a man hard enough to break his spine, well he's old enough to suck Gerard's dick. He's already admitted to doing it before.  
　  
"Eighteen. They would have tried me as an adult anyway, they'd have never sent me to juvie after what I did." Frank's breath ghosts out over Gerard's dick as he talks and Gerard is more than done talking. He tightens his grip and pushes a little. Frank proves he can catch on quick enough, mouth opening, lips parting around the head of Gerard's dick, sucking lightly even as he sinks down further. If Frank's nervous, it's not affecting his technique, he's sucking hard, taking more of Gerard in every time he bobs his head. He's good and it's been a long time for Gerard, years since he's had anything but his own hand. He can't bring himself to feel even a little guilty for extorting sex from Frank, not when it feels like this. Frank hollows his cheeks, sucking hard and Gerard notices his split lip has reopened, it's smearing blood along with pre-cum all over the shaft of Gerard's dick. It's a beautiful sight that pushes him close to the edge. He wishes he had a pen, charcoal, paint, anything, so he can capture this image. Frank on his knees, lips all bloody, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He doesn't look afraid, he's not quite turned on, but Gerard thinks maybe it's close. Frank's getting off on being forced to get on his knees for a killer and suck him off. Gerard smirks, fucking up into Frank's mouth, he's sure he can take it and if he can't, he'll learn. He's damn glad he got to Frank first, a guy like Frank is a damn rare find in prison.  
　  
*Frank's POV One week later*  
　  
He's face down on the bottom bunk, biting his lip to hold back the moans as Gerard fucks into him, hard and rough, hips slamming into Frank's ass with a bruising force. Gerard's nails are dragging over the flat of his back, over and over, it hurts, but the sting feels good and Frank isn't quite sure yet what he should think about the fact that he likes being with Gerard. His back’s going to end up a bloody shredded mess and Gerard will lick it clean, it shouldn’t be hot, but it is. He never thought he would get off on being fucked by a serial killer, but he can feel his cock rock hard and leaking, trapped between his stomach and the mattress.  
　  
It had never been like this when he was with guys before prison, quick fumbles in his bedroom when everyone was out, desperate, sloppy blowjobs in the ally’s behind clubs when he'd gone to see bands play at clubs. He doesn't think that it's being locked up with Gerard all night that makes the difference, he thinks it’s probably all down to Gerard. He doesn't say anything about it, he keeps acting like Gerard is making him do this, like he wouldn't do it anyway. He's pushing back on Gerard's dick, his hands clutching at the sheet beneath him, but if anyone asked him he'd insist he was just making it good for Gerard, seen as Gerard has been protecting him so well. No one has laid a hand on him or even really looked at him funny since Gerard staked his claim.  
　  
Gerard leans in closer, hips thrusting even harder, nails digging in till they draw blood. And then as he cums, he bites into Frank's shoulder hard and sharp. The flare of pain travels through Frank, down through his shoulder and straight to his dick. His orgasm is ripped out of him and he pants into the bed, Gerard is lapping at his shoulder, little kitten licks that shouldn't feel good, but he knows his body, can't mistake the feeling for anything other than pleasure. He's really glad there is no one around who will ask him. As far as every prisoner and probably all the guards are concerned, he's Gerard's bitch because Gerard forces it as payment, not because he likes it.  
　  
*same day Bob's POV*  
　  
He doesn't touch the kid for the first week, letting him de-tox in peace. He doesn't want to deal with fucking someone who's ill. He keeps him close though, makes it clear that Way's little brother doesn't just have that fucked up vampire at his back. He makes sure to warn of the dealers and the gangs that would sell Mikey in a heartbeat if he wasn't protected. Bob is well respected and feared, nobody comes near what he's claimed as his. The kid spends a lot of time with his brother, Bob doesn't mind, means he's safe and Bob doesn't have to baby sit. A week after he starts watching the kid, he decides to get a little payment for it.  
　  
Bob pushes Mikey against the sink and pushes his pants down, the kid doesn't complain, just spreads his legs. He's slim, beautiful in a way few men are, in jail that's a bad thing. Without Gerard Way as an older brother and Bob at his back, a guy like Mikey, he might not have lasted a week in this place. He preps Mikey quickly and then fucks into him in one long hard thrust. Mikey leans back into it, his hips rolling, like he'd said that first day in the cell, this isn't anything he hasn't done before and it shows. Mikey doesn't fight it, doesn't just lay there limp. His legs are spread as wide as he can get them, thrusting back, taking all of Bob with every thrust. Bob has years left locked up in this place, Mikey has a year max, he won't be around for ever, but Bob will make the most of the time he is here.   
　  
His orgasm hits hard and fast, leaves him a little shaky. Mikey's face is pretty unreadable, but he's only seen the kid smile at his brother a few times, his face remains pretty blank other than that, it's a trait that will probably serve him well. Bob still doesn't know what happened, the specifics of how the younger Way brother ended up in a jail cell. Bob wants to say that Mikey seems like a guy who got a raw deal, a harsher than deserved sentence, maybe because of who his brother is. Guys like that, the practically innocent, well Bob knows what happens to guys like that when they’re locked up in prison. He's not so sure Mikey is that guy though. Drugged out junkie, stabbed a John , a hooker, turning tricks to pay for his habit, but Bob thinks he can see more.  
　  
Mikey's face might stay almost blank, even when he is getting fucked bent over a sink, but there is something in his eyes that makes Bob think maybe little Mikey could grow up to be as cold blooded a killer as his brother. He'll do his time, keep his head down and go on with his life. It might not happen right away, but one day he'll pick up a knife again and Bob doesn't think he'll fail next time. There is a cool, calmness to Mikey Way and he gives nothing away. He'll bat his eyelashes and men will follow him to their deaths. If Gerard Way ever gets out of prison, well the Way brothers could really be a force to be reckoned with, in fact Bob thinks if they were both on the streets together, everyone else would be fucked, no one would be safe. Bob plans to be very good to Mikey just in case, he can see the killer in Mikey Way, even if the jury couldn't.  
　  
The End.


End file.
